Growing up in a World Gone bad
by another-alpha-waiting-2-happen
Summary: An AU story set in between Epitaph one and two. T is ten when Alpha finds him alone in the Dollhouse. Alpha is sort of struggling to control his personalities. Victor and Sierra have been killed in a shoot-out with butchers in Adelle DeWitt's old office. Rated T just to be safe. I'm really not that good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Dollhouse. I am simply just playing with the dolls.**

* * *

**Growing up in a World Gone bad.**

_Chapter One_

My name is T. But to everyone else it's William Kraft. My true parents were Anthony Ceccoli and Priya Tsetsang. This is the true story of how the voices in my head started. He told me to take his name, for safety. You may think this is false, simply because I vanished after the attack on the L.A Dollhouse. Most people think me dead, and to most people, I am dead. _I_ thought I was dead, but that's when he came. I'm recording this now so everyone can know what happened during the apocalypse. Some of you must have lost friends and family even time. And I want you to know the truth about what happened.

My hero came. I had only seen him a few times around the Dollhouse, but he always hung around Echo and Paul Ballard. I was ten at the time and had hidden myself behind an upturned table as there was a shoot-out happening upstairs, mainly in DeWitt's old office.

I could hear them dying above me, people I never even met that had all fallen victim in some way to the clutches of Rossum. I thought my parents must have sent him, I thought wrong, he was the only survivor of the team that went up against the band of butchers that were still up in the higher levels, I could hear their victorious laughs above me.

He yelled out above the noise, "Is there anybody still alive out there?"

I called out. He didn't seem to hear me at first. But when I called out the second time his head snapped in my direction and he ran over, being careful to avoid any fallen debris. He hunched down to where I was so he could look me in the eye, "What's your name?" He asked.

"T" I answered.

A look of surprise and concern drifted across his face, which was shortly replaced with determination.

"Victor and Sierra's kid, yeah?"

I nodded my head.

"Come with me, I knew your parents." He stood up and extended a hand. My Mother always said to never go with strangers, I felt like I trusted him, but not the imprinted kind of trust that the actives have with their handlers, the kind of trust that he was going to take care of me no matter what. I took his hand.

"Welcome to the Alpha squadron kid, I have some more people down in the compound, and a few kids that would love to hear your survival story."

"Do you mean safe-haven?"

"I found it, didn't I."

There was the sound of gunfire from above, the butchers obviously realising there were more survivors.

"We gotta go."

"Wait, go up there?"

"Yeah the genius that designed this place only gave it three exits. I killed him… I think, anyway, the main entrance is guarded by butchers, the second no longer works and the last one has some complex key-code that I definitely could figure out, but it would take me too long, well it wouldn't take me long,

Yes it would,

I could figure it out in ten seconds,

Stop it we're not doing it.

That means our only option is straight up the elevator shaft and through the broken window, using the rope ladders that the butchers used."

I simply nodded my head.

He knelt back down again, this time to pick me up. I was wary this time, his last sentence had made me wonder who exactly this hero was, I had heard the legends about the 'composite', Alpha and Omega, the lost boy with an obsession for slashing faces. But never did I think I would ever come to know him.

* * *

**My first chapter in this AU story but hopefully I'll be able to publish the next chapter soon. Please be nice with reviews this is my first Dollhouse story.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Alpha's POV)

**This is the second chapter in my Dollhouse fanfic. Please be nice as it is hard to write from Alpha's POV as no one really knows how he's going to react to things. Thankyou to spacy git for my first review. I'll try my best to keep posting chapter. I unfortunately still don't own anything.**

* * *

_Alpha's Point of View_

_Chapter Two_

As I ran with the kid in my arms, I could feel his fear. He didn't know who I was, what I was doing or what happened to his parents. I dreaded the moment that we would climb into DeWitt's old office and see the bodies. Not only that, but I would have to fight off the remaining butchers to make it out of there alive. Stephen suggested that I try a stealth approach while all of the three John's, Michael and two Bobbies suggested that I go in and slaughter them all. With that in mind the others started to take sides, I was about to take a side myself when the kid asked me a question. He asked me if I could keep him safe, I figured he was around eight, nine or even ten so decided that a little false hope and a bit of faith in me wouldn't do any harm.

"Sure, T" I used his name to try and bond with the kid a bit. How was I supposed to tell him that I was the one who viciously attacked his father and scarred his face, tormented his mother, and then fought by their side, only to watch them die? I held him closer as we entered the office. But the butchers had all gone except one. This one I dealt with easily as I slashed his face then slit his throat. I really hoped the kid hadn't seen that. But obviously he did because he began to cry.

"No T, listen it's okay… I'm sorry about your parents, okay so just… try not to waste your tears, I'm sorry but the hard truth is you have to learn to move on. It's what Priya and Anthony would have wanted."

He didn't seem to notice what I had just said. Probably from shock, I suppose. But this kid was gonna have to toughen up fast because he was gonna have to go through some crazy shit if he even lived that long. _No_ I said to whoever was listening in my head, _I'll make sure he lives that long. _It's what his parents would have wanted, besides our differences, the major one being no one could really ever trust me after what I'd done, but Victor and Sierra or Anthony and Priya had become my really close friends, except for a couple of me who really resented them.

As we made our way back to my secondary compound or 'safe-haven' as it was known to those outside the small circle of freedom fighters and dolls. Careful to avoid any streets with butchers or dangerous debris, I knew something was wrong when one of the other kids which for safety reasons we had called 'Quebec' didn't come rushing out to me.

"T, I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me?" I placed the kid down near an upturned car. Then gave the kid my knife, as much as I hated to say it that kid was growing on me. As I walked towards the entrance to safe-haven, I could already smell the smoke. As I approached I saw the smoking debris and bodies of the people I had once called family.

"No" I said my voice barely above a whisper. Many of the people in my head cried out in anger. It took all of my strength to just stay still. I stood there for about 30 seconds honouring their bravery and reciting all of their names once, quickly, making sure to remember them.

I walked back towards T.

"T, it's not safe here, the only other relatively safe place is the dollhouse, now I know how many dark memories it must hold for you, but I just need you to trust me, can you do that, T?"

"What's your name?" he asked. It had felt so strange. In all my years of fighting I had never really told anyone my name nor been asked what it was.

"I have so many names, kid. Sometimes I forget… But I suppose since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together I should tell you. My name's Karl William Kraft. But now I go by Alpha." It was so good to finally share my name with someone besides the tight circle of people who knew it.

"So it is you?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked a little taken aback.

"Alpha, you're the one who tormented all the dolls. So the stories are true you really have more than one person inside your head?" He handed me back my knife. "Cool"

I paused, just like the old days when someone told me I was getting a treatment, I guess I was just shocked that he wasn't afraid of me. But the truth was he was going to have to become afraid of me if he wanted to survive.

"I always wanted to be like you, you know Alpha."

"No kid, you really don't."

"But isn't it awesome having limitless knowledge."

"Oh you have no idea."

I patted him on the back and we started the long walk back to the place which we would both call home again. Only a few of me had ever been a father or had a father for that matter, but even then I knew we would be close.


	3. Chapter 3 (Still Alpha's POV)

**A/N Hey sorry it's been soooooo long, but anyways there has been A LOT happening right now in my life... So enjoy!**

* * *

We made it back to the dollhouse safely, with T only suffering a twisted ankle from when he tripped over one of the butchers that had been shot, obviously by one of the freedom fighter groups. I, unlike T, suffered a bullet through the shoulder and being hit in the head with a baseball bat: twice. And the personalities have decided between themselves, might I add, that they would like to have more of a say.

I told T to stay in the treatment room as I slipped into one of the doctors. I managed to bandage up my shoulder as much as I could but it was hard because the doctor decided to give up on me and l kept slipping back into Bobby.

T and I,

We,

I didn't,

Did you tell him that,

How hard is it to be on my side?

I'm always on your s…,

Never listening…

Always interrupting…

Shut up!

Decided to stay in the relative safety of the dollhouse. It would be better than above ground because of the unexplained wipes. And I am definitely not going to be a dumb-show again.

As I lay back down in my old pod, it felt really eerie being back in it, I realized that I hadn't given T anywhere to sleep. I thought that the kid would have been smart enough to figure it out. I was right, except for the fact that when I woke up T was in the same pod as me, and if this is the right word, snuggled right up next to me.

"T what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him an expression of shock on my face. No one had ever wanted my company at night. Well, as far as all of me chose to remember.

"I got lonely all by myself in the other bed so I came here." T said, looking up at me with big, innocent eyes.

"T, you do realize that when I'm asleep I have little or no control over the personalities. I could have killed you. What were you thinking?!" I could feel myself getting angry. This meant that they were going to take over.

"I'm sorry… Alpha I just didn't think you'd be that angry about it."

"Of course I'm angry T I could have killed you.

You idiot what were you thinking.

I don't know why I don't kill you right here!

You should there's nothing holding you back, he's just another mouth to feed.

Scram you little brat. Go. Get out. Go!" T scrambled out of the pod as fast as he could.

"No T, wait come back, that wasn't me, well it was… but… T… Come back!"

It was useless. I sighed, this was going to be the hardest time of my life. Why would the kid even trust me? Was I not the one who slashed his Father's face and Whiskey's just so my one sided fascination with Echo could exist? Even in doll state I was twisted. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right. No matter how hard I tried.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was really just about Alpha losing the 'grip' I suppose you could say, on his imprints. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-another-alpha-waiting-2-happen**


End file.
